Clone Wars Reign
by Jochern
Summary: We follow the young but powerful Queen of the Ranni Empire. Both Separatist and the Republic want passage through her territory, even an alliance with her. Her court is filled with possible enemies. But Rae Mary II are almost sickly paranoid and have no control over her temper.
1. Chapter 1 Mara Sector Passage

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 1 Mara Sector Passage

**Resolute, Briefing room**

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker entered the briefing room with Ahsoka in tow. He found Obi-wan already waiting for him with holograms of master Yoda and master Mace Windu.<p>

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us Anakin", Obi-wan smiled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I… had something I needed to take care of", Anakin explained.

"New mission for you, we have", Yoda began. "Master Vaan and Fisto, reinforcements in the Jal system, they need".

"We'll set a course immediately", Anakin said.

"No", Windu said. "Master Lilliana are already on the way with the 19th Corps".

Obi-wan and Anakin glanced at each other.

"So, what's our mission"? Anakin blurted out immediately.

Yoda and Windu looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"To the Mara sector, you must go, negotiate passage through Ranni space, you must", Yoda spoke. Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other with Ahsoka standing looking surprised. "Without passage, take a month to aid masters Vaan and Fisto, it will".

"Instead we can do it in weeks. Furthermore it will be much easier to assault CIS positions beyond the Mara sector with the Ranni cooperating", Windu explained. "They are the greatest power in the sector".

Obi-wan nodded understandingly.

"Still", Anakin said. "But why now"? The three masters turned to him. "Why6 the sudden interest in the Ranni? There must be a more specific reason".

"Indeed", Yoda nodded slowly.

"Our intelligence says Dooku are sending someone to negotiate passage and maybe even an alliance with Queen Rae Mary II", Windu continued explaining. "As you understand we cannot allow the CIS to gain such an important ally. It could turn the war in their favor".

"We'll set a course for Carthage Prime immediately masters", Obi-wan assured.

Anakin sighed quietly. Great, a diplomatic mission which could take weeks. He preferred the calmness of a battlefield over the annoyance of a meeting about discussing treaties.

"Senator Amidala are coming to join you", Windu said. "You'll meet her at the Taxus system. "May the force be with you".

That was happy news anyway. Padme would be there. So maybe it wouldn't be so boring anyway. No, no it definitely would. He was sure of it. Nobody could bring enough rescue to the upcoming sleep fest.

**Carthage system, Carthage Prime, Royal Palace**

* * *

><p>The young Queen Rae sat by her desk, reading a book in her quarters. She had a blue shirt and black pants and her feet were bare. She had long red hair going down her back and bright purple eyes. She was in her early twenties.<p>

She'd come halfway in the book this far. In the room it stood three high bookshelves along one of the walls. A large double bed was in the middle of the rooms other end. Her grandfather who built this Palace was a fan of old style, so he had built it without mechanics such as retractable doors and instead doors of wood. A knock on the door made her aware someone was outside her quarters.

"Enter", Rae told the visitor.

The door opened and a guard entered. He bowed to her. The guard wore a blue light armor with black junctions and a helmet with a yellow visor. In his hand the guard held a carbine.

"Your grace, excuse the intrusion but Jarl Kael is here to see you", the guard explained.

Rae nodded and put down her book.

The guard walked out as a dark skinned man with dark brown hair entered. He had the noble clothes suitable for a Jarl of the nobility. The small red cloak looked to be of expensive silk.

"My Queen", he bowed respectfully.

"I don't recall calling for a meeting", Rae stated while she stood up.

"No of course not my Queen", Kael said bowing his head. "I wanted to speak to you about some matters".

Rae nodded approvingly.

He walked further into her room step by step.

"First I must enlighten you that the court awaits you to marry", Kael began. "They expect you to soon marry a king or high ranking lord and"…

Rae rudely interrupted him.

"Yes, yes I know what the court want", she glared at Kael. "They want me to marry and produce little princes and princesses"… she stopped herself. "Princes at least. "I already have a daughter from my late husband as you might recall".

"Of course", Kael exclaimed immediately. "But a prince are preferable to a princess I am afraid". And afraid he was. Kael knew he was really pushing it. The last thing he wanted was to make the Queen angry and fall out of favor, maybe even his title as a Jarl.

She glared at him again but turned away.

"Yes because goodness know what could happen with a woman on the throne", she said sarcastically.

"I would never say that your grace", Kael said.

"Didn't have to", Rae replied harsh. Her voice became softer and gentler. "You are one of a few I really trust without hesitation".

Kael bowed again, though she didn't see sense she had her back turned.

"And I am honored", he assured.

He was considering if it was a good time to bring up the other news or if it could wait. It was almost a week until then and it wasn't too important to inform her today after what some would call, a scolding. But he wouldn't call it that. If anyone scolded anyone, she scolded him. Anyway you didn't talk in any way to the Queen and kept your position… or sometimes your head.

"I'll must beg my leave your grace", Kael said turning and walking towards the door.

"Wait", Rae said turning around. "So said you have several things to discuss".

He turned and smiled respectfully.

"That can wait your grace", Kael assured.

"If you are concerned about my temper Jarl", Rae said. "It will became worse if you keep anything from me".

Kael nodded.

"We have received messages that both a Republic and CIS cruiser is on the way here", Kael informed.

"Why"? Rae asked confused. What could they want them, or her?

"Both want to discuss free passage through our space and possible something more", Kael explained. "They want to talk about an alliance with us".

Rae thought for a moment.

"What are the odds both come here at the same time"? She pondered.

"I would assume one made the first move and then the other heard about it and are trying to stop it by giving a better offer".

"Right", Rae said.

She nodded to Kael he could leave. He bowed and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Rae returned to her book again. Shortly there was a knock on the door and a two servant girl entered. They carried trays with food and wine.

They put it on the table and while one left after bowed the other poured up a glass of wine. Rae reached out for the glass but the servant girl stopped her by grabbing her hand. Rae looked at her surprised by the daring gesture.

"My Queen", she whispered, catching Rae's full attention. "Don't drink the wine".

The servant bowed and left Rae's quarters. Leaving Rae staring after and at the the glass of wine. Was it poisoned? Was someone trying to kill her with poison?


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 2 Meeting

* * *

><p>Rae were in the flowery garden of the Palace, kneeling with a five year old girl playing in front of her. The little girl had short red hair and red eyes. Little Maya had been called because of her appearance little devil. Upon hearing about that Rae executed seven random members of the palace servants as a deterrent. Queen Rae Mary II is far different from the picture the Ranni common man knows.<p>

Twenty metes away stand three palace guards in there blue armor. An older woman in her fifties or late forties come walking from an entrance to the palace. She's wearing a red long dress and have brown hair and grey eyes. She had a long and slim figure. Two guards in blue armor follow the woman. They have a yellow dragon of their chest plate. It symbolizes that they serve under the house of the woman.

Rae herself wear a long blue dress without sleeves. A golden crown covered the top of her head.

"Rae", the woman said as she came closer.

Rae turned around and stood up. A smile covered her lips. Though it was half fake.

"Mother", she smiled. "I'm so pleased you've returned".

They gave each other a gentle hug.

"We arrived only hours ago but I wanted to get settled in first", Catharine explained.

Rae covered up her surprised expression from her mother by the mention of "we". Who were we? She hadn't brought who'd she thought she had brought to the court… had she? Before she could continue on that thought or say anything more a little voice called.

"Hi grandma", little Maya said from behind her mother's dress.

"Hello little sweet. You look bigger every time I see you. Have you grown again"? Catharine asked.

Maya simply shrugged before tugging at Rae's dress.

"Mommy I'm bored", she explained.

"Already"? Rae asked. "No more monsters to kill"?

Maya shook her head.

"Well I might have two new friends you might like to meet", Catharine said bending down.

"Really"? Maya asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yes", Catharine smiled. "Why don't I take you to meet them"?

"Hmmm, okay", Maya said smiling while going after Catharine.

Rae glared after Catharine. Kael came walking towards her in high pace. He bowed before Rae.

"My Queen", Kael said.

"What do you want"? Rae asked irritated.

"I thought you'd like to know some of the people your mother brought back from her trip to her house in the mountains", Kael explained. "I don't think you'll like it".

Rae didn't take her eyes off Catharine walking towards the palace.

"Her lover I'd imagine", Rae assumed. "I can stand him".

Kael could see Rae's anger rising. Maybe he knew what his next words would be.

"Your mother also brought her sons to your court", Kael continued. "Pascel and Gonjo might not be sons of the dead King or legitimate. But as being sons they could gain many nobles to support just for being sons and not daughters".

He took a pause.

"Many might not like the thought of another Queen's reign after yours", Kael finished.

Rae looked right at Kael. Into his deep blue eyes.

"There is only one reason she would bring them to my court", she said. "Legitimize them as members of the royal family and"… her voice died off and she stared at Kael. It had just hit her.

He nodded.

"And change the line of succession", he finished for her. "I think increasing the guards would be agreeable at this point".

Rae didn't hear him. She cursed with venom in every word.

"She just had to bring them here", she said finally. "Why can't she be happy with the way things are".

"Your grace", Kael said. "Increasing the palace guards"?

She nodded.

"Do it", she ordered.

He walked by her side as they walked towards the palace. She was quiet. Holding her anger inside of her. Catharine knew she couldn't send them away. Without a doubt Catharine was already planning on a way to have them both legitimized. That would mean the end of Rae's reign and her life. Maybe even Maya's too. She would forever be a threat to the two brothers.

Of course both Pascal and Gonjo is far too little to understand any of what is going on around them yet. Pascal is twelve and Gonjo only seven. This far they were innocent children in a political game that all too often ended with someone dying.

A few hours later Rae sit upon her throne in the throne room with important members of the court gathered. Advisers, Jarls and other lords of importance. Jarl, it was a title given to Noble lords that was given extra military authority. They govern colonies and lead militia forces. The actually military was led by the military officers that's gone through the military academy or worked themselves up through the ranks.

Catharine and her young boys wasn't anywhere is sight. Entering the throne room, followed by a few guards are Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme. Rae looks very unhappy, though she keeps it too herself. It would seem the senators from the Confederacy of Independent Systems have something better to do. Rae is rather inpatient and don't like at all to be kept waiting in her own palace. Not at all.

A guard stopped in front of the group.

"Your grace", he greeted. "Here are jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Republic senator Padme Amidala from Naboo".

He bowed and stepped to the side. They all bowed before Rae.

"I present to you, Queen Rae Mary II, glorious ruler of the Ranni Empire", a man exclaimed, standing by the side of the throne.

"It is an honor to meet you your grace", obi-wan said curtly.

"And I am honored by your **presence**", Rae said.

"Your grace"? Obi-wan asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand what"…

"Did you see the CIS cruiser in orbit when you arrived master jedi"? Rae asked, seemingly ignoring his question.

"Yes, we did", Obi-wan nodded.

"Do you see them"? Rae asked with a smug smile.

"No, I must say I do not", Obi-wan said.

Rae's eyes switched to Padme.

"Senator Amidala", she said. "You're here to convince me to allow your ships the pass our territory, are you not"?

Padme stepped forward and nodded.

"That's correct your grace", Padme said. "If not we"…

Rae raised her hand and smiled a smug smile at her.

"That seems to be in your favor", Rae said. The Republican's expressions told her they didn't understand. She gestured outward over the room with her hands. "You haven't kept me waiting".

Anakin kept his smug smile back. This seemed to start off well. The Separatist emissaries started off by keeping the queen waiting in her own throne room on them. Maybe this would be easier then he thought at first.

"I am tired of waiting so we'll start without them", Rae said.

Mumbled erupted from the men and women around the walls of the throne room. Rae ignored the mumbling with an annoyed gaze around the room.

A guard entered the room suddenly. Anakin cursed after seeing it was two CIS senators and another man. One was a green skinned black haired woman named Adela and the other was a human man named Cornelius Brutus. He was actually a Ranni noble that moved to a Separatist core world and quickly worked himself up to a senator position. He has promised Dooku to deliver the Ranni Empire into his hands.

The third man was a grey skinned and bold Yugian military officer. A Commandant. He wore a black Elite Guard uniform.

"My Queen", the guard in blue armor speak. "I present to you Senator Adela from Fondor and… Senator Cornelius Brutus born of Carthage Prime".

Cornelius wasn't happy over the presentation he was given.

"Your grace", Adela bowed.

"Thank you for joining us", Rae said with a venomous tone.

"You must excuse us, we were held up", Adela apologized. "But now we are here".

Upon hearing the doors open again Rae sighed in annoyance. Her annoyance turned into anger when her mother with her two sons walked in.

"Excuse us you being late, my Queen", Catharine apologized.

Rae smiled and nodded. Her eyes quickly watched the two boys walking towards the right side of the throne room. She'd nether seen them before. Strangely enough the oldest, the twelve year old Pascel had red hair. Neither his mother nor her father, Jansen who was Catharine's lover had red hair. They had brown hair both. The other, seven year old Gonjo had brown hair like his mother. Could it be Pascel wasn't Jansen's child but her fathers?

She broke from her thoughts and leaned forward to her left, where the boys stood in front of Catharine. Rae had decided to unto in an easy was the threat posed from the two brothers. But, if Pascel could be her brother, that knowledge might end her reign if her mother would prove it. If it was even true.

Rae smiled at the boys and waved them forward. If Catharine would take them to court she'd pay the price my watching them grow closer to her.

"Come on", Rae said waving them to her. She spoke in a friendly voice. The friendly tone made the youngest, Gonjo stepped forward and walk towards her. Pascel looked at Gonjo and followed him. Rae saw that Catharine didn't want them to go to her but obviously she couldn't do anything. Furthermore, in a subtle way she's showing the Separatists who insulted her by coming late that this, this is her backyard.

Everyone in her court knew who these boys were and there official relation with the queen. She was showing her kindness to her court. That her kindness stretched to those who deserved it.

Rae stepped off the throne and kneeled down beside it. When Gonjo comes to her she turns him around and lets him sit down in her lap. Holding his hands gently she leans her head to his side and whispers to him.

"Hi, Gonjo", she whispered in his ear while still smiling.

Being shy he mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Have you ever met a queen Gonjo"? She whispered.

Gonjo shook his head in a shy manner. But he liked her. She could tell he liked sitting in her lap. Looking up she smiled at Pascel who finally dared to stand in front of her. Rae surprised everyone by gesturing him to sit on her throne. Surprised he seemed to pull himself together from the shock and slowly while not taking his eyes off Rae he sat down on the throne. She nodded encouraging.

"Have you ever sitting on a real throne"? Rae inquired.

"My Queen", Adela raised her voice. "If we were to move on to important matters".

Rae looked up from talking in a low voice to Pascel and Gonjo.

"You find my little half-brothers annoying and unimportant"? Rae asked.

Anakin couldn't hold himself from smiling a smug smile. It felt like the Separatist senators were continuously digging themselves further into the earth.

"I-I didn't mean that", Adela tried to assured.

Cornelius stepped forward with his hands locked behind his back.

"I apologize for any insult laid by accident by my friend", he apologized curtly.

Rae nodded and asked something to Gonjo. Nobody heard the question and barely saw the little shy nod. She then turned back to them.

"Speak", Rae said.

Cornelius cleared his throat and threw an eye at the Republic emissaries. The Yugian had remained silent through all this.

"We are all here for the same reason so if you would grant us passage through your territory we'd offer your people our protection against any external threat. We are willing to offer you the Feunla system", Cornelius explained.

Rae didn't look very impressed by the proposal.


	3. Chapter 3 Rage

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 3 Rage

* * *

><p>Cornelius cleared his throat and threw an eye at the Republic emissaries. The Yugian had remained silent through all this.<p>

"We are all here for the same reason so if you would grant us passage through your territory we'd offer your people our protection against any external threat. We are willing to offer you the Feunla system", Cornelius explained. "We would allow you to expand your borders in any direction".

Rae didn't look very impressed by the proposal. She didn't need anyone's permission if or when she wanted to expand her domain.

Feunla was a CIS inhabited system that one hundred years ago belonged to the Ranni Empire.

Rae's eyes turned to Padme, who she assumed would speak for the Republic.

"Your grace, we would not offer you protection, because we know you don't need any protection. If anything we would require your protection against Separatist raids if you'd allow us through your territory", Padme explained, playing on Rae's feeling of superiority. "The Republic would like to expand the trade we already are committed to. The Republic wants to continue being a friend of the glorious Ranni Empire".

Rae looked between the two groups.

"My senator Cornelius Brutus, if I wanted the Feunla system. I promise you, I would take it." She had a sincere look in her eyes. She meant every word of what she just said. Still she sounded polite and honest. "And as the wonderful senator Amidala stated, not I nor my people require protection from anyone".

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, my queen", the Yugian Commandant said. The commandant was named Greg and he was a career officer.

Every eye turned to him and Rae. She had a furious look in her eyes and it was quickly growing.

"What was that"? She asked calmly and politely, holding the anger back.

"You heard me, my queen", he said in a rude tone.

Adela and Cornelius glared at him.

"Please, your grace", Cornelius said politely. "I assure you he didn't mean to offend"...

"How dare you insult me in my own palace"! Rae yelled, filled with fury.

She had lost control over her temper and her fury took now over.

Little seven year old Gonjo still sat in her knee and he looked confused and worried. Many would have expected that he was scared of sitting in the knee of the angry beyond oblivion queen. He wasn't scared. He looked like he was trying to figure out what was exactly going on.

"Your grace, please forgive"… Cornelius pleaded before being interrupted.

Rae stood up and held her hands on Gonjo's shoulders. She suddenly pointed towards the throne room doors.

"What makes you think you can threaten me and walk out that door"! Rae yelled in uncontrollable anger.

"I am here as a diplomat", Greg continued as rudely.

"Shut the hell up"! Cornelius sneered quietly. "Damn idiot".

"I couldn't care less if you're a diplomat or not", Rae hissed harshly. "If you make it back onboard your ship alive… you should consider yourself lucky".

Kael dared clear his throat.

"Perhaps we should continue this meeting tomorrow", he suggested. "When cooler heads can speak".

"An excellent idea Jarl Kael", Obi-wan agreed.

Rae waved her hands for everyone to leave.

"Clear the throne room"! A guard declared.

**Republic Guest Wing**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sighed and sat down in the couch. Anakin and Obi-wan sit down in another couch in the room. Padme sat in an armchair across from Ahsoka.<p>

"I guess Republic intelligence forgot to add that one part about the queen", Ahsoka said referring to her temper.

"What the heck was wrong with the Yugian guy"?! Anakin asked. "I mean what's wrong with him? He just continued pissing her off".

Padme nodded.

"I must say it will be hard for the CIS senators to come back into her favor after this", Padme said.

"They made our job that much easier", Anakin snorted amused.

Anakin noticed Obi-wan looked preoccupied with something.

"What's the matter"? He asked.

Obi-wan looked towards Anakin.

"What"? He asked.

"What's the matter, I asked", Anakin repeated. "Are you okay"?

"I'm fine", Obi-wan assured. "I was wondering if the Separatist might have some hidden agenda up their sleeve".

"For their sake, hopefully", Ahsoka said.

She earned three glanced her way.

"Well otherwise they're just dumbasses", she explained. "Pissing her off like that, I mean".

"I believe in the dumbass theory", Anakin pointed out. "Fine by me".

**Queen's Chambers**

* * *

><p>Rae threw a book across the room in anger before throwing herself on the bed.<p>

"Why'd you have to die"? She asked. "Why you have to die so sudden? Leaving me with so many enemies. In every direction there are possible enemies. I can barely trust anyone in court". She closed her eyes. "The guards have proven so bribable and some can't be trusted with my life. But I don't know which".

She got up and decided to leave for the garden. She walked amongst the many thousands of flowers and smiled over the sun touching her face. Four guards follow her behind with six guards in visible range.

Rae saw the young Togruta jedi sitting and meditating amongst the flowers. Rae headed over towards her.

"Hello master jedi", Rae said.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see the queen smile down at her. Immediately she stood up.

"Eh, your grace", Ahsoka bowed.

"I'm afraid I don't recall your name", Rae confessed apologetically.

"Ahsoka Tano, your grace", Ahsoka replied.

Rae gestured forward.

"Walk with me Ahsoka", Rae asked her.

Ahsoka nodded with a smile.

"You like the garden"? Rae asked.

"Oh, yes", Ahsoka replied. "I think it's lovely. You must surely love living here".

Rae sighed.

"No"? Ahsoka asked a bit surprised.

"I love the garden more than everything, next to my daughter", Rae said. "But there's enemies around every corner. If you don't watch yourself in the court, you will end up murdered".

"God", Ahsoka said in saddened shock. "I don't understand how you can live amongst all that".

"I'm used to it. And I am constantly working to improve the situation and rid myself of enemies", Rae continued.

Ahsoka could nether imagine how it would be to grow up in such an environment. She didn't even wanna think about it. She sympathized with Rae and thought of the poor little princess who was growing up in that kind of environment.

"Excuse me your grace", a guard said.

Ahsoka and Rae turned around. Beside the guard stood a servant. An older servant woman.

"Excuse me but I'd like to thank you for what you've done for the people", the servant woman said smiling while slowly walking forward.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's close enough", Rae said politely.

People couldn't just go as close to the monarch as they felt like.

"I just want to shake your hand", the woman assured.

"I gave you a command", Rae reminded harsher.

"Oh I just want to shake the queen's hand", the woman said continuing to walk towards her.

"I said stop", Rae demanded taking a step back as she came really close.

Soon the woman had a small knife in the air, swinging at Rae. Rae gasped in horror and stepped back and fell backwards with her arms raised. She screamed, calling the attention of anyone nearby. Ahsoka reacted quickly and used the force to take the knife from the woman's hand. She placed a roundhouse kick in her chest and she fell to the grass ground.

Standing in a defensive position Ahsoka had one of her lightsabers activated and close to the woman's throat.

"I would stay down if I were you", Ahsoka threatened.

Guards and servants came running after hearing Rae scream. Two guards grab the woman and pull her with force to her feet.

A male guard named Alex Cameron helped Rae to her feet.

"Are you injured my queen"? He asked quickly with grave concerned.

She lightly shook her head and looked around her.

"Should I have the scum locked up and questioned"? Cameron asked.

Rae nodded her head in quick pace.

Cameron turned to the guards holding the woman.

"Lock her up and question her", he ordered.

"Yes captain", they replied.

Rae gently grabbed Ahsoka by her shoulders and locked their foreheads together.

"You saved my life Ahsoka", Rae said. "I am in your debt".

"Nonsense", Ahsoka assured. "I'm glad I could help".

Rae moved her head away and looked into Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka was surprised when she saw the honesty and kindness that was filling Rae's eyes.

"Ahsoka", Rae said gently. Her arms shaking while holding Ahsoka's shoulders. "If… you even need anything or… just want to work here. Just live here. By my honor and word, you shall have it. I swear to the gods on that".

Ahsoka was rendered speechless. She simply stood there and stared at Rae.

Rae smiled over Ahsoka's speechlessness.

"If you excuse me Ahsoka", Rae said.

Ahsoka nodded and walked back towards the palace. Rae waited until Ahsoka was gone.

She turned to the guards, servants and some lords gathered to see if she was alright. Her mother was there with her oldest son Pascel.

"What is wrong with you"!? Rae shouted in anger.

She immediately scared at least nine of ten of them. Little Pascel isn't afraid. He is impressed by his grown up half-sister.

"I was this close to dying and where were you"! She cried out in anger at the guards. "I was almost stabbed and you did nothing! You didn't even react"! She breathed out. "If not for Ahsoka I would be dead"!

Many of them was terrified over that the queen had been that close to being murdered by a simply servant somebody threatened or paid off.

Rae began speaking quieter.

"I can't even trust my own guards, my own palace guards", Rae mumbled while slowly spinning around, looking at everyone around her. The next parts was spoken to quietly for anyone to hear.

"Can't trust anyone. You can all be bought, possible traitors everywhere, everywhere around me", Rae mumbled under her breath.

Catharine looked around at the worried and scared servants. The guards had been scared into submission. Even her own four bodyguards with the yellow dragon on their chest plate, was scared of the Queen. Her outburst of anger seemed to strike fear into any opposition within Catharine's reach. She would have to try harder and offer larger bribes to gain supporters in the right positions. Many was terrified over being suspected for treason and executed, or simply just shot without a trial or anything.

Something that scared Catharine was a look in Rae's eyes. It was a look of paranoia. Good god, please say she didn't inherit her father's paranoid tendencies.


	4. Chapter 4 Praetorian Guard

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 4 Praetorian Guard

* * *

><p>"Where have you been"? Anakin asked.<p>

"Around", Ahsoka said with a smug smile.

"Doing what"? Anakin asked seeing her smug look.

"Oh, you know, Ahsoka said. "Meditating, saving the queen. Normal stuff".

"Saving the queen"? Obi-wan quickly asked from across the room. His eyes were wide of surprise by the statement.

Padme and Anakin also stared at her.

"Yeah, I ran into her out in the garden and she talked to me", Ahsoka began explaining. "Then a servant tried to kill her".

"Amazing work Ahsoka", Anakin smiled. "I'm proud of you Ahsoka, but then again aren't I always". He and Ahsoka smirked ta the last part.

Obi-wan smirked and shook his head.

"This might be to our advantage", Padme pondered.

"More then you know", Ahsoka assured.

"What'd you mean"? Anakin asked.

"Well", Ahsoka thought about it. "She said she own me a favor and… if I ever needed something or wanted to work and live in the palace, she'd have a place for me".

"Ahsoka", obi-wan leaned forward. "Are you saying you became a friend of Queen Rae Mary II"? He inquired.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I hate to break this up but we have about three hours", Padme reminded.

**Queen's Chambers**

* * *

><p>Rae heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Enter", she called.

Captain Alex Cameron stepped into her chamber.

"Yes captain"? Rae asked, surprised over his presence.

Cameron isn't an idiot. She saw her distrust in the palace guards out in the garden when he arrived and when she cried out in anger against them and everybody else nearby. Everyone who came to check up on her and what happened. He believes that be must prove himself loyal to her, and only her.

He takes his helmet off and places it on the desk. Then he pulls out a knife. Rae took a step back from him before she saw him kneel before her. Cameron took his left hand black glove off and with his knife cuts straight up his hand. Blood poured down on the carpet.

"I am loyal to you and no one but you, **MY QUEEN**", Cameron swore.

Rae was impressed by his devotion to her and the length of his loyalty. In the future, something like that would serve her very well.

They hear a knock on the door.

"Enter", Rae called.

Kael walked into the room.

"Forgive my intrusion my queen but"… Kael stopped and looked at Captain Cameron kneeling on the carpet with blood dripping from his left hand.

Cameron stand up straight.

"What is it Kael"? Rae asked, bringing him back to why he was there.

"Sorry my queen", he apologized and bowed in respect. "But I wanted to inform you that they have arrived".

Rae shinned up.

"May I ask who, my queen"? Cameron asked carefully and curtly.

Rae looked at him and considered it. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to put a lot of trust in you now captain", Rae told him. "Don't let me down".

Cameron saluted.

"If I ever fail, it will be because I died serving you", he swore. "I swear upon god and my soul".

Smiling she walked towards the the door with Kael and Cameron behind her. She ordered her palace guards not to accompany her. They shortly arrived outside the palace front entrance. Cameron stared in shock on the soldiers standing in lines before them. They all had red armor instead of the blue of the palace guard. He assumed correctly that they must be new, from some kind of new part of the military. He see at least two hundred of them.

A man in a red armor stand to attention and turned towards the soldiers the sight on the queen.

"Attention"! He barked. "Queen Rae Mary II"!

The soldiers all stand to attention in a second. Rae looks out over them with an impressed expression.

"Do, you swear, loyalty to Queen Rae Mary II, until your death"! The man continued to bark.

"We do, sir"! All the soldiers shout in reply in unison.

"Do you swear, on your mortal souls"! The man barked.

"We do"! They replied in unison.

The man barking was Colonel Eron. A loyal man and family friend of Rae's father. Cameron leaned towards Kael.

"Who are they Jarl"? He asked. "And how many are there"?

Kael glanced at him.

"There are hundreds more, with even more in training", Kael answered the second question.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme and Obi-wan waited with the Separatist senators Cornelius Brutus, Adela and even Colonel Greg. On threat of death from Count Dooku Greg was back to apologize to the queen for his rudeness last time. He wouldn't stay for the meeting but return to his chamber for the time being.

The court was there and half a dozen palace guards. The queen was the only one missing.

"I tend to remember that she didn't like us being late", Greg remarked.

"Shut it Colonel", Cornelius warned.

Greg decided to lay off.

The doors opened and Rae entered with a palace guard behind her and… Everyone looked strangely and shocked at the soldiers in red armor. Who were they? Why had the queen brought them here? Some of the courts members began growing nervous. Rae took her place standing in front of the throne. She looked out over the court and guests.

"Who are they"? Someone asked demanding.

The stood in a semi-circle in front of Rae with carbines on their shoulders.

"I'd like to introduce Colonel Eron", she gestured to a man in a red armor. "He is the commander by my new personal guard. Unlike the palace guards my Praetorian Guard can't be bought, and they are loyal to no one but me. Not the Empire, not the royal family, but me".

She sat down on her throne in a comfortable position.

"They are going to clean out in the palace and court. If you are loyal to me and the crown… you have nothing to be concerned about", Rae assured with a smug smile. "Now"… her eyes turned to the two emissary groups. "Shall we begin"?

"Before we do, your grace", Cornelius said. "Commandant Greg would like a word".

Greg stepped up and assumed attention.

"Queen Rae Mary II, I seek your humble forgiveness for my insults against you last time we met", Greg said.

To Cornelius surprise he actually sounded kind of sincere.

Rae looked at him without saying a word. The room was quiet. No one made a sound. After almost a minute of silence continued before finally, Rae nodded. Adela and Cornelius sighed of relief.


	5. Chapter 5 Half Brother

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 5 Half Brothers

* * *

><p>Several days later the negotiations have stalled and further negotiations have been cancelled for the next few days by Rae. The Praetorian Guard have cleaned house amongst the palace guards and many was either fired of arrested and tortured for information. Some are still left but the Praetorians are handling all delicate matters and Rae and her daughter Maya's safety. Several lords have been arrested, tortured and executed. Most of the remaining court are terrified and stay in line of pure fear.<p>

Rae are outside in the palace front garden, waiting for a visitor to arrive. The visitor is her niece. Though Rae has an older sister, she is sick and her form is too fragile. Rae's niece is eight years old and named Keyla.

A hovering vehicle with two military vehicles, one in front and one behind. A man ran up behind Rae and stopped by her side. His name was Lucius and he headed all communications inside the palace. He was a rather short, brown eyes man with blond hair and a fattened figure.

"Excuse me my queen", he said. "The Separatist delegation wants to speak to you at the first possible time".

"Why's that"? Rae asked uninterested.

"It appears the Commandant Greg were involved in an accident while returning to the cruiser. The shuttle exploded, killing both him and the pilot", Lucius said. "And"… he continued carefully. "They want to know if you know anything about it"?

Rae shrugged, obviously uninterested.

It was true enough that she did threaten to kill him a few day ago, during the very first meeting. She threatened to kill him before he made it to his ship. And so, he dies before he makes it to his ship.

"I'll see them when I feel for it", Rae waved him off.

"My queen", Lucius continued.

"Guard's, remove him", Rae commanded.

The Praetorian guards gently pushed Lucius away. He turned around and decided to leave. From the vehicles palace guards and a little girl came walking. She'd taken after her father, with her dark skin and black curled hair. When she looked up and saw Rae she dropped the entire princess thing and started running.

"Auntie"! Keyla cheered.

Rae kneeled and stretched her arms out and caught Keyla when she leaped at her and hugged her.

"Keyla, I've missed you around here" Rae said warmly. "It hasn't been the same".

"I have **really** missed you auntie", Keyla said hugging her tighter.

Rae stroked her hair with her hand gently. When Keyla stopped hugging her Rae had her hands on her shoulder and smiled greatly.

"So, how's your mother"? Rae asked.

Keyla shrugged.

"Okay", she replied.

"Woah, woah", Rae exclaimed. "Easy on the details, I can barely follow".

Rae stood up and looked down at her dress. It was rather dirty from kneeling on the ground.

"Looks like I need to change my dress, huh"? She said smiling at Keyla.

"Yeah", Keyla grinned.

Rae turned to a guard near her.

"Make sure Keyla's thing are taken to her chamber", Rae ordered.

"Yes my queen", he replied.

Rae held Keyla's hand and they walked in towards the palace. Keyla was skipping asking question after question of her aunt. Upon while walking through corridors Keyla looks at the people walking around them. Servants, guards and others passed them and they all bowed to her aunt.

"Can you tell everyone what to do"? Keyla asked.

Rae smirked.

"Yes, I can actually, everyone here would do what I ordered them", Rae replied.

"Your grace", Kael said. "Might I have a word"? He bowed deeply.

"Will you excuse me a moment sweetheart", Rae said to Keyla. "I'm just going to speak to Kael for a moment".

Keyla nodded and waited for a moment while her aunt and Jarl Kael talked. But shortly she became bored and wandered off to a corridor to the left. Her eyes landed on a strange woman. Ahsoka was talking to Padme while Keyla carefully starred at her. She'd never been off her homeworld before and never seen a Togruta. Actually she's never seen anyone who wasn't a Ranni before in her eight year old life. She's in awe over how many different species she's never seen before, who stand in the corridor.

A few diplomatic visitors from different planets discuss something amongst themselves. Two Praetorians keep an eye on Keyla from a distance. A man with two horns and light purple skin waved his thick hands in a gesture. A man nodded to something being said. The purple skinned man's eyes noticed a little girl carefully looking in his direction. A woman in the group smiled and waved at Keyla friendly.

The man wasn't as friendly and hissed at Keyla.

"Beat it", he threatened.

"Leave the child alone", the woman told him with a warning gaze.

He hissed threateningly at Keyla when she was trying to apologize for staring. The rest of the diplomatic group ignored her, seemingly to be on the man's side, if there were any sides. The man's name were Gechajak. He was a senator from a neutral system.

Keyla turned and ran back the way she came from.

"Don't be mean to her", the woman, named Chaya said. "She's just a little girl".

"I do not like children", Gechajak replied annoyed.

Chaya followed Keyla with her eyes.

"Oh, dear", she exclaimed suddenly in almost a whisper.

Gechajak turned his head around, following Chaya's gaze. Keyla hid behind a pair of Praetorian Guards whom stood nearby.

"Are you alright milady"? One of them asked.

They heard a sobbing sound and a tiny voice saying something. Another girl appeared, making Gechajak sighed. Was children just growing on trees here or what?

The little girl took the others hand and with an angry look took off towards the group of senators and ambassadors. The two Praetorians followed close behind with another three keeping an eye on the scene.

The red headed little girl glared up at Gechajak. Chaya had to admit she looked really cute when she was mad.

"Why are you mean to my cousin"? Maya demanded.

Gechajak snorted.

"Piss off", he sneered.

The two Praetorians in their red armor left their guarding positions and marched up towards the group. They wouldn't allow something like that to simply pass by. But everyone was shocked when Maya kicked his right leg. He flinched in pain.

He glared down at her, only to meet maya glaring up at him.

Gechajak was about to say something. Probably insulting when a pair of carbines were pointed at his direction.

"I would chose my next words very thoughtfully", a guard warned threateningly. "Diplomat or not. Insulting the royal family isn't tolerated".

"Royal family"? Gechajak asked rudely, having apparently not gotten the point ta all yet. "What are you rumbling on about"?

"My mommy's the queen", Maya said with her voice filled with pride. "Apologize to my cousin"!

Around a corner, unaware on any of this Kael coughed.

"So I say luckily, Pascel seems to have no relation with the late king. His red hair is nothing but a coincidence", Kael explained.

Rae nodded.

"Good that levels the immediate threat", she sighed grateful.

She left Kael and looked around for Keyla. Then she and Maya walked around a corner.

"I see you found each other", Rae smiled.

"It was a man over there who was mean to Keyla", Maya said pointing.

Rae's eye widened in surprise but quickly turned no narrowing in anger.

"What"! She exclaimed. "Who"?

She looked at Keyla who looked a bit sad. Softly she held her hands in hers and kissed her forehead.

"I purple guy with horns", Maya said. "But it's okay, I kicked him".

The nearby guards raised their eyebrows behind their visors. Rae cocked hers

"You what"? She asked amused.

"I kicked him in the leg", Maya repeated as it was the simplest thing ever.

Rae looked at her with an amused smile.

"Come now", she said taking her and Keyla's hands and walking down the corridor.

Another thing on her mind was that it had been proven by a blood sample taken by the palace physician from Pascal that he wasn't related to her father. His father was indeed Jansen, her mother the queen's lover. It made him a little less of a threat. But only a little less.


	6. Chapter 6 Late Night Visit

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 6 Late Night Visit

* * *

><p>Footsteps echo through the corridors that night footsteps from a dozen men walking towards a common goal. The now Praetorian Guard Captain Alex Cameron waved off two men standing outside a door to the chamber. Both immediately left without a word. He nodded to one and he kicked the door in.<p>

In bed with Gechajak laid a pleasure woman from a nearby village. She turned and with a terrified look covered herself up with the covers.

"What is the meaning of this"! Gechajak demanded.

Three Praetorians pulled with from the bed and forced him with them out of his chambers. He protested but after a hit in the head with a carbine he was carried out easily. Cameron turned to the terrified woman.

"I-I w-was never h-here", she stuttered.

Cameron nodded and threw a pouch in credits in front of her on the bed.

"Very good", he said before leaving. "Get dressed".

She didn't waste any time. She got dressed and left the palace immediately.

Gechajak woke up an hour later in a dark room in the deepest of the palace. He was strapped to a metal bed on his stomach. A whip quickly touched his bare skin. He held the pain back and held the shriek in. the whip continued dancing over his bare body. The pain grow and only after ten minutes did someone ask a question.

"What is the code to the planetary defense system in the Chak system"? A voice asked.

During the minutes he had thought this punishment for insulting that brat but wasn't it? Was it some planned invasion and they wanted the codes to make it easier and quicker. Unknown to him it was both for them. Gechajak didn't answer and the whip continued harder and harder. Ice cold water was poured over his bare body. He was being tortured by means not used sense thousands of years before the hyperdrive was created. He felt the barbarism in it all. Cold water was constantly poured over him, freezing his body by every bucket.

"What is the code to the planetary defense system in the Chak system"? The voice repeated.

Gechajak didn't reply and a fist hit his face and more ice cold water ran over him.

"Just give us codes", the voice said. "It will be much easier".

"Go to hell scum", Gechajak sneered.

He screamed as low amounts of electricity streamed through the metal and him. It increased and he lost the ability to scream.

It stopped and gave him breathing room. His lungs was in such pain he could barely breathe.

"The codes"! The voice shouted. "Give us the codes"!

After ten seconds of silence the electricity began again. He couldn't hold the scream of pain back.

"Go ahead and scream, no one can hear you", the voice assured.

"Go easy on yourself senator", another voice said.

"Yes", a third said. "You'd be saving lives. Ranni and Ushani".

The electricity was turned off and he breathed out. It was a silence surrounding the room.

"Turn it on", someone said.

"Wait"! Gechajak pleaded.

"Yes"?

"54819.654", he said.

"Good", the first voice said happily. "Now, let's move on to the codes to the military communications network".

"never", Gechajak said harsh. "You have what you wanted".

"And now we want something else too", the voice said. "Turn it on again".


	7. Chapter 7 Response

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 7 Response

* * *

><p>While the Separatist and Republic delegates waited for the negotiations to continue, it had been two weeks sense they arrived on Carthage Prime originally, Rae laid in bed on top the covers with Maya cradled in her arms beside her. She is sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. It is midday and Maya had come down with a fever a few days ago.<p>

If Rae could decide she'd stay with her in bed all day but of course she couldn't just ignore the emissaries forever. Cornelius and Adela are both irritated with her neglecting them. Ahsoka assured her the other day that Rae had a very good reason for being absent, as far as Ahsoka and the others were concerned.

An aid walked into Maya's chamber.

"Excuse me your grace but general Hamid wants to speak with you", she bowed. "There is also a pair of Ushani from their envoy who'd like to speak to you".

Rae rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'll be with him in a moment", she replied.

The aid bowed and left the chamber. Rae kissed Maya's head before stepping off the bed and exiting the room quietly, not to wake her. Outside stood four Praetorians by the chambers door. General Hamid, a man seeking glory, riches, power and victory by any means stand and impatiently await her. Rae didn't like him but he was a legend in the military and a strategic mastermind.

"My queen", he bowed slightly.

"We spoke yesterday", Rae said. "What could have happened sense then"?

"I am here to first tell for that your fleet under Admiral Havvar's command are ready on the Ushani border", Hamid explained. "In two hours we'll be ready to strike. I'm leaving just after this to lead the army".

"I do not want Separatist or Republic interference", Rae said. "After we occupy the three planets in the Chak system there'll be nothing anyone can do about it. They'll just have to accept it. The Ushani don't have enough forces to counterattack".

"You are assuming the Republic won't demand that we withdraw", Hamid said cocking his brows.

Rae calm gaze turning into a glare over his insolence.

"They won't risk another war", Rae said. "I'm sure they'll demand but they'll ultimately do nothing".

"If you say so my queen", Hamid said. "I'd like to speak about my serves to the realm".

Rae's glare grow harder.

"You want more that I have promised you"! She exclaimed. "What more than a governor's post could you want"?

"For my coming and previous actions I would find it fitting to become governor of the entire system".

Rae's look changed from irritation to surprise. He wanted to be governor of three entire planets.

"I have promised the other planets governor posts among others Jarl Renan", Rae explained, keeping her temper.

"You're the queen", Hamid stated. "You can always change it. If not Renan but the other".

"The other isn't any of your concern", Rae warned him. "I suggest you drop this matter, general".

Hamid studied her hard expression for a moment. He nodded, saluted and left. What Rae hadn't said about the third governor was that it was her half-brother Gonjo. Of course a regent would rule with him as governor until he came of age himself. But he'd still have some power until then. Sending him there diminished the threat he posed. Then there was Pascel, the twelve year old who she'd recently found out adored her. Without the children her mother was a smaller threat. Off course her mother was still a threat if she wanted to.

Rae walked down the corridor to meet with the Ushani emissaries and get it over with. She knew what this was about. Their fellow ambassador Gechajak disappeared not too long ago and until now the Ushani had only dealt with the Praetorian Security Commander Colonel Eron who showed them proof of that Gechajak had left the palace grounds during the night, but of course, the Ushani found it hard to believe. That brought them to the meeting with Rae.

Still they had no evidence for proving that she had actually something to do with Gechajak's disappearance.

On a balcony two Ushani awaited the queen's arrival. Ambassador Neggr and Ushani delegation Security Chief Commander Hegachja are troubled over that Gechajak disappeared inside the palace. They were told they he left in midnight with a young woman. Even evidence was presented. But something doesn't sit right with Ambassador Neggr who have known Gechajak for twenty years. Commander Hegachja doesn't trust the Ranni officials. He has little faith in the evidence provided.

Hearing footsteps they both turn around.

"Majesty", Neggr bowed courtly.

"If you don't mind it, it is about time, your grace", Hegachja stated.

"I have been busy", Rae replied, smiling courtly. "I'm sure you understand".

"Actually"… Hegachja started.

"…Actually", Neggr jumped in. "We do your grace".

Both Neggr and Rae continued their faked pleasantries. Rae walked over and looked over the view. The shadows and lights from the capital showed in the distant.

"What exactly does your government think I'm hiding"? Rae asked.

"It seems slightly strange that he simply walked out, during the waiting for the proceedings to start", Neggr explained courtly.

"Colonel Eron provided everything you needed, didn't he"? Rae asked.

Hegachja glanced at Neggr.

"He did", Neggr replied unwillingly.

Rae turned to them.

"So, you're accusing me of"? Rae asked

"Nothing", Neggr assured. "We just want to know what happened to Gechajak. I assured you".

**23****rd**** Ranni Imperial Fleet, Flagship Donavski**

**About two Hours Later**

* * *

><p>Admiral Havvar stood on the bridge, waiting for the Battlegroup to exit hyperspace.<p>

"Only two minutes until arrival at the Chak system, sir", an officer said.

Havvar commanded nineteen Frigates, twenty-three Destroyers, forty Cruisers and five Battlecruisers and eight Battleships. Six Divisions of Space Marines and thirty-seven regular Divisions compose the invasion phase with artillery and armor backing them up. General Hamid leads the army during the invasion while Havvar are the commander-in-Chief of the entire effort.

Major General Desken was the leader of the Space Marine Divisions. The Space Marines was specialized on battle in space, in this case, it is their job to occupy the space stations orbiting the three habited planets in the Chak System.

"Be ready to send the shutdown command to the Planetary Defense System Mr Rover", Havvar said.

"I am ready, sir", Rover replied. "I've been ready for an hour".

The black haired young man sat by a consul. He hoped it would work. Otherwise a large part of the fleet would be blasted to pieces. Havvar felt thrilled. It was finally time for the Ranni Empire to expand. Four years ago Queen Rae promised the Military High Command that the Ranni Empire would grow to become a superpower in this sector and the surrounding once. The mass of the Ranni fleet already outnumbered any neighbor they had. For four years it had been a quiet military buildup. Rae was defiant about her decisions of not getting involved in the galactic civil war, yet anyway.

A few Ushani warships scrambled to engage the Ranni but spread out and outnumbered each were attacked and either destroyed or disabled and bordered.

"Send the code Mr Rover", Havvar said.

Rover pressed down on the keyboard. It took only a shot moment.

"Done, sir", he informed.

**Coming Soon**

The Ranni people wait in fear as Rae's rule seems to be at an end.


	8. Chapter 8 Outrage

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 8 Outrage

* * *

><p>Rae sat in her throne, trying to keep herself from looking bored. The Ushani delegate Neggr was giving her a new one as he shouting in outrage over her actions in occupying the Chak system. Rae looked at Neggr's gestures and didn't need to hear him to see he was pissed. For that matter some of the nobles in the court didn't look to happy over her actions either, while some was angry with Neggr on how he shouted at her.<p>

The Praetorian Guards was angry. They were all glaring at the Ushani ambassador and Hegachja. They couldn't accept their behavior in front of her the Royal Highness the Queen. They also aren't very happy about the nobles that seem to side more with the Ushani then Queen Rae.

Rae was right about the Ushani. After the Chak system fell they did nothing but asking for Republic and Separatist help, whoever will help them first. But both still want the Ranni Empire's support in the war and probably don't want to risk going to war.

The Ranni people cheered Rae's military victory. The military itself is more loyal than ever.

The High Command are sure that the Chak system will only be the first conquest of many to come.

The only interesting thing for her is her niece Keyla standing by her mother Catharine and half-brother Pascel. Her half-brother Gonjo was with the invasion fleet to his governor's post. The dark skinned eight year old Keyla looked about as bored as Rae which amused her a bit. But she didn't like how the Ushani was going on, raging against her auntie.

"… And so the we demand that you pull out of our system"! Neggr demanded waving a clenched fist in her direction.

"Oh, you demand, huh"? Rae replied relaxing.

It was an answer that she could tell the court didn't like much. Neither did Neggr and Hegachja either.

"Further you lied to us about Gechajak", Hegachja stated angrily.

"I don't recall doing that", Rae said honestly.

"You had the codes to the planetary defense system"! Hegachja cried out in rage.

A few of the Praetorian's straightened themselves and clicked their carbines. It was an obvious sign that they didn't appreciate the two men's tones. Neggr takes a more respecting standing position but Hegachja didn't care for the Praetorians subtle warning.

"Please don't ask me about military matters", Rae smiled innocently. "And can you really put the blame on me if you're not able to defend your own people"?

Hegachja sneered at the insult.

Rae ended with a disrespectful yawning.

"My guard's will show you out or to your quarters. Whatever works for the two", she decided.

"This isn't over"! Hegachja claimed insulting and rudely.

"Captain Cameron, show them to their quarters", Rae ordered.

Cameron saluted.

He gestured with two fingers to a few men that walked to the delegation and forced them out.

As the court leaves Rae gets up from the throne and waves Keyla over.

"That was really boring auntie", Keyla complained with a bored tone.

"Yeah I know sweetie", Rae replied kindly.

Keyla held Rae's hand while they started for the hallway. She started humming on a happy little tone while skipping beside her auntie. Rae can't help but smile warmly at how happy she is.

"Auntie"? Keyla asked.

"Yes, sweetie"? Rae replied.

"When is Maya going to get better"? Keyla asked.

Rae sighed and looked at the end of the hallway they walked in.

Maya was still sick and in bed. In fact the fever had gotten worse.

"I hope she will be better soon", Rae managed. "I really do".

Sense that the question made her auntie sad Keyla hugged her. Rae happily hugged her back.

"Come on honey", Rae said. "I have some people to talk to".

Out in the garden Rae finds Padme, Ahsoka and the other two jedi. They bow respectfully to her. Rae gives Ahsoka a friendly hug which is returned. Anakin and Obi-wan raised their brows with surprise.

"Good to see you Ahsoka", Rae smiled.

"You to your grace", Ahsoka replied smiling.

Rae smirked.

"Rae", she corrected her.

Ahsoka smirked amused.

"Rae", she corrected herself. "How your daughter"?

Rae gestured for the group to walk through the garden.

"Worse, I'm afraid", Rae said, her voice becoming sad with worry. "It's gotten worse rather quickly. Hopefully… she will be alright. My little girls strong".

"Don't worry auntie", Keyla said cutely, looking up at her with her bright eyes.

Rae smiled at her while still holding her hand.

"I'm sure she going to get well soon", Ahsoka said confidently.

Rae smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Ahsoka", she turned her head to Padme. "So… what's the Republic response for me actions"?

"I'm afraid they condemn your invasion", Padme said courtly. "It's possible there will be no treaty between us".

"To the Republic's greater loss", Rae remarked.

Anakin looked at a few Praetorians following them. He doesn't really like them. He respect their loyalty to their queen but not the blind and unquestionable obedience.

"If you accept the Chak system as mine, you shall have your passage through our space", Rae promised.

The jedi and senator was shocked by her.

Rae looked at a bed of flowers beside them.

"I don't trust the CIS", she remarked. "But I know Count Dooku will convince the Parliament to accept the change for passage and… friendship".

Jarl Kael came up to meet them.

Padme recovered from the shock.

"I… will inform the Chancellor about your offer", Padme said. She'd been taken by surprise.

"Excuse me, your grace", Kael bowed. "But your presence is required in the throne room".

Rae nodded.

"You'll have to excuse me", Rae said. "Senator, jedi masters".

While walking away she rubbed her forehead with a frown.

"Are you okay auntie"? Keyla asked.

"I have a headache sweetie. Don't worry", Rae replied.

Arriving at the throne room the court is gathered and two servants kneel on the floor with their hands cuffed behind their back. Three yellow armored stand behind them. The yellow armor were used by the guards to noble families. Rae's mother Catharine are there with her son Pascel. A noble lord stood near the servants. It was lord Hedwig, a thirty-six year old noble from a rich and powerful family.

Rae took her place on her throne as Keyla stood on the room's side with Pascel.

"My queen", Hedwig greeted courtly. "These two servants of yours attempted to assassinate me".

Rae looked to them. A human male and a Twi'lek woman. The man looked calm but nervous he kept glancing at the female. The Twi'lek woman had orange skin. Her heard was bowed and she stared into the ground while sobbing. Her body language spoke volumes to her fear. The poor thing was terrified.

"How... did they attempt to assassinate you"? Rae inquired.

"Hang them"! A noble demanded.

Rae sent an angry glare towards his direction.

"How"? She repeated.

"He dropped poison in my drink before serving it", Hedwig explained.

"He"? Rae asked, a bit confused. "Not her"?

"She was the servant that was delivering the drink to my quarters", Hedwig explained.

"Please", the Twi'lek pleaded through her sobs.

A Noble guard hit her with his rifle.

"Stop"! Rae exclaimed.

All eyes turned to her immediately.

"You will not beat my servants", Rae warned. "You have no proof of her being involved. Release her immediately".

"My queen", Hedwig protested.

"Lieutenant", Rae said.

Two Praetorians walked towards them.

Hedwig gestured to his guards to allow the girl to be released.

Rae stood up.

"You need to understand, lord Hedwig, that"…

Rae suddenly felt dizzy and her vision blurred. The next moment she collapsed. Shrieks on horror erupt and a dozen Praetorians run to her side.

"Your grace"!

"Your majesty"!

"Find her majesty's personal doctor"!

"Auntie"! Keyla yelled.

She sat down and shrugged Rae's body heavily.

"Auntie"! Keyla cried out. "Say something auntie"!


	9. Chapter 9 Fate of a People

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 9 Fate of a People

* * *

><p>"She just collapsed"? Doctor Parish asked quickly.<p>

"That's right", Cameron replied. "Just like that".

Doctor Parish stood by Rae's bed with a scanner.

"Her heart is fine but her breathing is irregular", he explained.

Keyla stood by the bed holding Rae's hand. She was worried and scared for her aunt. Tears drip from her eyes.

"I don't know what I can really do", Parish explained shrugging his shoulders worriedly.

He gave Cameron and Colonel Eron a nod to follow, outside Keyla's ear range.

"What is it"? Eron whispered.

"I don't think we can assume it wasn't poison, yet", Parish explained.

Eron gasped.

"An assassination attempt"?! He exclaimed quietly.

Parish nodded.

"We're running tests".

The news of the queen falling ill spreads like a wildfire through her empire. In temples people gathered to pray to the gods to for her wellbeing. The rumor that the Queen is in fact deadly ill.

Catharine speak with Kael and Hedwig in a recreation room. They're discussing what they should do if the Queen dies with Princess Maya only six years old. Kael is worried about Maya if her mother dies. With a regent ruling for her. Maya's chances of surviving to 16 when she could ascend to the throne was very small. Or so he thought. Catharine would see to that.

Unknown to him Colonel Eron, the leader of the Praetorian Guard, when swearing the oath to Rae also swore to stand by her daughter. With Maya being the rightful heir the Praetorians would be damn sure she would reign upon her mother's death.

"Let us at least set up a Council to temporarily governor until my daughter gets better", Catharine argued. "And if she dies… let's just take that when or if it comes to it".

Kael was disgusted with how Lady Catharine spoke. She spoke so calmly about her daughter's death. Almost as if it was an everyday occurrence. More of an annoyance than anything else.

"I… suppose a Regency Council… would… be in order", Hedwig smiled slightly.

He liked the thought of that power. Especially if the queen didn't wake up. He looked at Kael. It was well known that Jarl Kael was a strong supporter and friend of the queen.

"How do you feel about this… friend"? He asked.

Kael chose his words carefully.

"How do you spell… treason"? He asked with a cold expression.

"Oh, don't be a fool", Catharine exclaimed annoyed. "Someone has to rule when my daughter can't".

"Your right, off course", Kael bowed his head.

"Then, we must decide who should be on that council", Hedwig said.

"Leave that to me", Catharine said.

_I think not._ "Oh, I'm more than happy to help", Hedwig assured.

"Not necessary".

"Oh, but we do want it to be composed by the best", Hedwig said. "Do we not"?

Catharine sighed and nodded. _Power hungry bastard._

"Very well". She turned to Kael.

"No, no", he smiled politely. "You both take care of it".

With that Kael left them.

Catharine and Hedwig looked with suspicion as he left them. He was up to something, they were sure of that.

An hour later they and other court nobles were summoned to the meeting hall. At the Queen's end of the table sat to their surprise young Keyla, the queen's niece. Beside her stood General Salazar. Salazar was a man in his early thirties and a cousin to Rae. Kael stood on the other side and ten Praetorians were in the meeting hall.

"What is the meaning of this"? Catharine demanded.

"About the council, it was a wonderful idea", Kael said. "And I've taken it upon myself to appoint the Council's head. The Praetorian Guard agrees".

The nobles looked surprised and upset at Keyla.

"She's too little, I'm afraid", Catharine said strongly.

Keyla feel unease under eyes harsh gazes upon her by the nobles and Catharine's tone.

"That's why I am here", Salazar spoke up. "I am her regent and adviser, for the time being".

He put on a fake smile.

"So, the first meeting will be in eleven hours", Salazar explained. "Try not to be late".

Catharine turned around and snorted before leaving. She was outrage. Jarl Kael had prevented her from gaining control. There was no doubt in Catharine's mind that her daughter would die. The question was if she could gain power when she did. Well, making sure poor little Keyla passed away in an accident was easily arranged. There was no way Catharine's would allow anyone to stand in the way. If her granddaughter had to die, then so be it.

Keyla tugged at Salazar's uniformed officer's jacket.

He looked down and smiled.

"Can I go to auntie now"? Keyla asked cutely.

Salazar had a sympathetic smile.

"Yes honey", he nodded. "Go".

Keyla left the meeting hall with eight Praetorians accompanying her.

Arriving in her aunts chamber Keyla goes on to hold her hand and lie beside her on the bed with her head on her chest. Rae's eyes are closed and her breathing is calm and easy.


	10. Chapter 10 Coup Part 1

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 10 Coup Part 1

* * *

><p>"I must admit", Hedwig spoke. "Kael acted quickly and put a good plan in motion".<p>

Catharine snorted.

"I can't believe my own nephew tries to gain power because of this", Catharine said.

"I'm not sure if General Salazar does it for a position of power at the young Lady Keyla's side", Jarl Van Phenizz spoke up.

Van Phenizz were a long brown haired man with a clean shaved face. He had long arms and legs and dressed himself in fashionable noble clothes.

"Oh please", Catharine snorted amused. "What other reason could he possibly have"?

"Perhaps he simply wants to assist his niece", Van Phenizz suggested with his hands in his pocket. "Perhaps he wants to help his ill sister".

Catharine looked at him amused by the idiotic statement. How could a nobleman who seemed to bright come with such a dumb statement. Obviously Salazar did it for power. There are simply no other sensible reasoning. That is what her daughter Rae would probably do in his situation if roles were reversed but… that's a fact that makes her a fool and a big one at that. It's going to end her reign without a doubt.

Lord Modark shook his head.

He and Van Phenizz were both members of the Regency Council. There were seventeen men and women on the council. Lady Catharine and Lord Hedwig had chosen all except the Councilor and her adviser, Lady Keyla and General Salazar.

Modark had been chosen by Hedwig and supported him, but also Keyla who now was the rightful ruler with both Princess Maya sick and Queen Rae Mary II ill, possibly poisoned.

"You know", Hedwig started. "Apparently the princess is getting better".

"Looks like there's going to be an heir either way, huh", Van Phenizz said.

"Only time will tell that", Catharine said. "And a correctly placed bribe".

"Indeed", Hedwig nodded.

Modark was very uncomfortable with this conversation. He didn't like the way it was going.

"Come", Catharine said. "The meeting is beginning".

They entered the meeting hall and sat down. Which everyone gathered Salazar cleared his throat. He sat in a chair on the side on the table by Keyla. Kael was on the other side.

"First point on the order of today is the situation in the Chak system", Salazar read from the protocol. "The population isn't resisting the change in government and the Ushani fleet haven't done anything to retake the system. As the queen said, they won't risk a war with us. But there might be an oncoming food shortage soon if nothing is done".

"So we'll spare food from somewhere else and send it", Modark said.

"I shall have 13 ton of grain sent from territory I own to aid them", Catharine said.

Kael wasn't surprised. That would but the governors in debt to her.

Salazar nodded.

"However more is required. Remember we talk about three planets".

"I have 40 tons of grain and simply supplies that can be sent immediately", Lord Halifax told them.

"And I will supply with four ton immediately as well", Kael said.

"That wasn't a lot", Lord Vaan inquired.

"You doesn't offer anything", Keyla glared at him.

The table's eyes turned to her.

"Excuse me, my lady"? Vaan asked in disbelief over her interruption.

"You haven't offered anything so don't go be mean to others who do", Keyla glared.

Salazar glanced down with an impressed look.

"I, shall send supplies to rebuilt what was destroyed in the fighting before our occupation", Hedwig offered.

"We freed them", Keyla interjected. "Didn't occupy them".

She crossed her arms over her chest.

A young noble woman smiled joyfully. The young Lady Keyla was so young an innocent. Lady Julia couldn't help but to smile. Her aunt the queen called it freeing the people and so Keyla think full heartedly that it was what it was all about. Julia was put on the council by Lady Catharine but Julia have decided to follow Keyla instead. Perhaps Catharine might murder her for it but so be it.

"You're correct Keyla", Salazar said with a look to Hedwig.

He nodded with a smile.

"Off course", Hedwig smiled. "My mistake".

Catharine glared at Lord McGregor and a few other of her loyal nobles. They all offered something. But Hedwig countered with his supporters doing the same. Catharine looked to Julia to offer up a large sum of cattle. But Julia didn't have much to spare. Her cattle was already going to planets all over the empire. She had made it clear to Catharine but she hadn't cared. She glared hard at Julia as she remained silent.

Catharine was angry. She knew Julia was sympathetic for Rae and her daughter and niece. But for her to abandon her now, that was the last of it.

"Next point", Salazar continued. "It is the crowns job to appoint a new governor to Nia 3 after the natural death of the previous".

"I believe I have a few in mind", Hedwig said.

Catharine glanced at him before turning to Keyla.

"Keyla honey, I believe you are a bit too young to decide a governor so you should let me take care of it for you", Catharine smiled warmly.

catharine was sure she could manipulate the eight year old to her advantage.

_You wish, old hag, _Hedwig scowled.

"Eh…" Keyla didn't really know anything about this matter. She considered doing as her grandmother said.

"My lady", Kael jumped in. "Perhaps you should elect a governor that you know your mother trusted"?

Catharine scowled at Kael.

"Um… okay", Keyla said. She pointed across the table. "Julia".

Lady Julia was jerked her head in surprise. She bowed her head deeply.

"I am honored my lady", Julia said courtly. "I shall do so with honor".

Catharine turned her anger towards her. How dared she think she could betray her loyalty like that? This would not go unpunished. She would make an example out of her. Lady Julia's bloodline had to go. Her whole family would die before this was over.

Kael kept mostly quiet during the meeting as Catharine and Hedwig both tried to silently fight for power. Both wanted to be King or Queen. But Catharine was the one that would do anything to get it.


	11. Chapter 11 Coup Part 2

**Our jedi friends are back.**

* * *

><p>Clone Wars Reign Chapter 11 Coup Part 2<p>

* * *

><p>"So, than I have your support"? Catharine asked. "Jarl Mino".<p>

Jarl Mino nodded with a graceful salute. Mino was an old man but a member of the Military High Command. He commanded the northern Districts armed forces.

"As you always have had", he said. "My lady".

Mino had ambitions of grandeur as the next Commander-in-Chief of the Ranni armed forces. Perhaps even making his own grandson the next King my marrying his daughter to Catharine's son Pascel. But these thoughts was in the future after the establishment of a new Monarch.

Obviously they were both using each other for power but... who would be quickest to act.

"That fills me with joy", Catharine smiled. "But there is a requirement to have General Nomo and Vanda under our wing. That will give us a stronger ground of forces".

"I don't know about that", Mino said.

He looked towards the sun.

Catharine glanced questionably at him.

"You'd have to turn the truth around to get the grunts to move against her majesty", he continued.

Catharine smiled.

"Don't worry about that Jarl, she'll be dead with nothing to say", Catharine assured. "But I have already put a plan in motion".

Mino cocked his eyebrows.

"Let's just say, assuming Rae dies Maya isn't going to be the next Queen after the next bottle of water", she implied.

_Aha, poison,_ Mino thought. "An old classic".

Behind a corner the young orange skinned Twi'lek servant girl Mila mistakenly heard it all. The queen had saved her from being punished from something she hadn't done just before falling ill. Mila didn't spare any time and rushed towards the princess's chamber.

Praetorians are curious why she's running as if the underworld was chasing her. The call goes around to keep an eye of the Twi'lek servant.

Mila runs faster than her legs have ever done before. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. The princess's chamber doors were open and the guards had rushed inside. Mila slowly, step by step approached the doors. She could only think of the worst reason for them to run inside. When she were outside she heard voices.

"Call doctor Parish"! A commanding voice echoed.

Mila dropped to her knees.

_No, oh god no please no._

**Carthage Prime Orbit, Resolute**

In the briefing room Obi-wan, Anakin and Padme listened to the hologram of the Supreme Chancellor. Master Windu were present as a holographic image and represented the jedi Council. Ahsoka watched in the background as she waited quietly.

"The senate would prefer all knowledge on this matter before any voting could take place", Palpatine surmised.

"Of, what do you speak chancellor"? Obi-wan asked. "Specifically"?

"Specifically"… Palpatine continued. "The Ushani Diplomat Gechajak". He turned to Padme. "If you could put an end to these rumors".

"I assume you refer to the rumors from the Ushani"? Padme asked.

Palpatine nodded.

"That Senator Gechajak have been detained and tortured by Ranni authorities", he explained.

Windu gazed at the Chancellor.

"The Republic cannot condone this action", he spoke. "If, it is true".

"It could simply be an attempt of the Ushani to gain support from other systems in a campaign to retake the Chak system", Obi-wan suggested.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka.

"What do you think Ahsoka"? He asked.

Ahsoka flinched.

"What"? She asked. "You're asking me"?

Obi-wan scratching his beard with a nod of understanding.

"You are on a friendly basis with her highness after all", he said.

Windu raised his eyebrow with interest. "Indeed"? He cleared his throat. "What is your understanding of Ranni internal politics padawan Tano? Do you think Queen Rae could torture a diplomat"?

Ahsoka considered it. To be perfectly honest so did Ranni internal politics give her a headache. Wherever you turned there were a potential murderer out for your head. A potential assassin around every corner, wanting the power and wealth you have. It would take a lifetime to figure it all out. Considering Rae herself. Ruling and growing up in that environment couldn't be good for anyone. The fact that she have might indicate she have taken a few brutal solutions to solve certain problems. Ahsoka could actually see Rae, in one of her outbursts of rage, do something in that way of torture.

"I'm afraid that I think she might be capable of most", Ahsoka decided. "With a blindly loyal guard force she could most likely have carried torture as a mean to regain the advantage".

Obi-wan nodded.

"Troubling", he agreed. "Perhaps in a state of rage, she is up for anything".

"Thus, don't forget the advantage they received during the Chak system invasion", Windu added.

Captain Rex stepped into the room. He silently waited for the generals to finish the meeting before approaching them.

**Carthage Prime, Royal Palace**

Kael and Salazar are in the Command Center inside the palace. All around men and women sit by monitors, doing their job in a calm manner. They had no idea what's going on elsewhere in the palace.

Salazar's eyes scout the room for a specific person. His eyes stopped and he nodded towards him. He and Kael headed down a pair of three stairs. Salazar did a standard military salute which were responded to by another older man, bold, a grey mustache and a figure like a giant. He was built two heads taller than both of them and twice as large and muscular then them.

He wore a standard Ranni, green commanding officers uniform. Commendations on his chest speak to the rank of a general. General Morthas Hathaway isn't just a general though. Except Rae he is the Commander-in-Chief of the entire Ranni military. That was the position Jarl Milo had his eyes on.

"Salazar, Jarl Kael", Hathaway nodded courtly. "What can I do for you"?

Kael and Salazar exchanged a glance.

"We'll be blunt with you general", Salazar said coldly. "We are confident that there will be a coup".

The room grew silent and everyone stopped what they're doing and turned towards the three men. Hathaway frowned deeply.

"Is this a joke"? He demanded.

"A better question", Salazar continued. "Where do your loyalties lie"?

"Her majesty… Lady Catharine or lord Hedwig"? Kael asked more carefully.

Hathaway glanced around the quiet room. He turned back to the two and glared at them.

He pointed rudely at Salazar. But Salazar couldn't tell if he was angry for being questioned on his loyalties by a noble and a general he commanded over, or if perhaps he supported either Catharine or Hedwig.

"How dare you question my loyalty"! He barked. "If it was up to me everyone under my command would take the same damn oath as the Praetorians".

Salazar's lips curved into a smile. He sighed thankfully.

"A coup you said", Hathaway readdressed. "What would you have me do"?

"Mobilize the military", Salazar explained.

Hathaway looked amused.

"The entire military"? He chuckled. "Are you insane"?

Salazar shook his head.

"We have to keep the power where it is supposed to be", Kael explained.

"Even so, I cannot authorizes anything without the authorization of king, queen or current regent", Hathaway said.

"Lady Keyla", Salazar said. "Yes I know, but as her adviser I already spoken with her and have her approval".

Hathaway looked at the two men. They must be mad. All this sounded idiotic.


	12. Chapter 12 Coup Part 3

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 12 Coup Part 3

* * *

><p>Young little Keyla plays in her chamber when the door burst open. It frightened her until she saw Praetorians. Four of them entered her chambers. Captain Cameron saluted her.<p>

"Excuse me my lady", he apologized for bursting in. "But you have to come with us".

"Why"? Keyla asked curiously.

"For your own safety. I have orders to lead you to the bunker", Cameron explained. "Quickly my lady".

Keyla stood up. She followed them out from the chamber. Another twelve Praetorians waited outside. While they walked down the hallway they walked as a circle around her. She was a bit worried. She was old enough to understand that something was terribly wrong, something nobody told her about. She was more worried about her auntie and cousin than anything else.

She was towards a bunker complex under the palace grounds. The entrance was a small bunker on the palace grounds. The complex could have two hundred guards and a hundred servants at once. It was built in case of war to protect the Royal family.

Two shots went out and two un-expecting Praetorians collapsed to the floor. The doors was slammed open and four yellow armored men broke the door down. The noble guards looked around with blaster rifles aimed.

"There's no one here", one of them said. "The Regent must have been moved".

The officer cursed.

"We have to locate her quickly", he ordered. "Quickly, before she reaches the bunker".

Ahsoka and Rex wonder the hallways in search for Jarl Kael. A servant told them he was in the Command Center. Unsure where that is they simply wonder around in hope of finding it.

Rex stopped. He heard the sound of blaster fire. As a soldier he could never forget that sound.

"You hear that, sir"? He asked.

Ahsoka pulled her two lightsabers out.

"Yeah, come on Rex".

They ran towards the sound of battle. Ahsoka turned a corner and saw a dozen noble guards conducting a firefight with a few praetorians. Half a dozen bodies laid on the floor, both Praetorians and noble guards. Sense the Praetorians stood for Rae's rule and her regime Ahsoka assumed the noble guards were under orders from some nobleman.

She activated her green lightsabers and rushed headlong into battle. Seeing her coming three men turned around and fired. Rex aimed with his twin blasters and put one between the eyes of one man. One man was hit in the back as Ahsoka deflected the fire back at them. Leaping into the group she slashed the soldiers.

Rex didn't like one the jedi did that. She had probably picked it up from General Skywalker. They never seemed to consider the fact that he was shooting into that bunch too. Why did jedi always have to jump right into the firing line?

Ahsoka cut the last man apart. She deactivated the lightsabers and placed them on her waist. The Praetorians come up to her and Rex approached from behind her.

"Are you alright"? He asked.

"Just fine Rex", Ahsoka nodded.

"Nice work, sir", one of the Praetorians congratulated.

"What's going on here"? Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure, sir", he replied. "But it looks like a coup of sorts".

Ahsoka's eyes widened on the word coup.

Colonel Eron came out from the door the praetorians had defended. Ahsoka recognized him as the commander Praetorian Guard.

"Good work boys", he said.

"Wasn't really us, sir", a female amongst the men said. "Jedi master Tano assisted and saved the situation".

Eron turned to her and Rex.

"Nice work commander and off course you captain", he reached out to shake Ahsoka's hand.

She accepted.

"No problem Colonel", she smiled.

Eron also shook Rex's hand.

"I'd had to trouble you further commander, but"…

"I'll help you", Ahsoka assured.

She knew exactly what had to be done. Not only was her friend's life at stake. Rae's daughter and niece was probably at stake too. If it was a politically correct decision to help she didn't know, nor really care. In a strict political opinion it might be better to allow the process to go on and simply watch. But Ahsoka wasn't a politician, she was a warrior. Well, technically a peacekeeper but she hasn't seen any of that during her time as a padawan under Anakin.

"Sir"! A woman run towards them. "Colonel"!

Eron turned around.

"Sir, the palace front is under attack"! She explained panting. "The Praetorians there need help, quickly".

Eron pointed at two of his men.

"You two with me", he turned to a third. "Go see if you can establish communications with the bunker. Those bastard must have cut it before the attack".

The female Praetorian saluted.

"We'll help deal with the front", Ahsoka promised.

Eron nodded thankful.

_What would we do without you're help?_

Running through the corridors again Rex sighed. She was just like her master. Running headlong into every battle. He tends to remember General Kenobi saying "See what you can find out about Senator Gechajak, but stay quiet and don't draw any unwanted attention". He must have forgotten who he was speaking to. The thought of either Ahsoka or General Skywalker do anything 'quiet and under the radar' seemed like wishful thinking to Rex from Kenobi's part.

Outside Praetorians, Noble guards, mercenaries and Ushani guardsmen to the delegation fought. Ahsoka force leaped and landed in front of a few wounded praetorians who was being moved by others. She deflected bolts of enemy fire.

"Get them out of here"! He commanded.

"Trying master jedi"! One of the men replied.

Ahsoka had to admit that she liked the sound of 'master jedi' that they called her. She had said once that she was only a padawan but because she is friends with Rae the Praetorians replied that they thought it disrespectful to simply refer to a jedi of her caliber, with her skill and her 'political' friends as a mere padawan.

Rex took cover behind a statue. He fired and hit a mercenary in the chest.

He ducked into cover as a man with a machinegun opened up on them. Four men went down. One of them was injured. Rex took a shot but couldn't get him. He hid behind a vehicle.

"Grenade"!

The machinegunner throw himself to the ground. He avoided the exploding grenade but as he reached for his weapon Rex placed a bolt through his head.

Ahsoka moved closer to them while deflecting a mass of fire. One bolt passed her head and scratched her skin. She felt a sudden burn on her left cheek. Blood started dripping down her cheek. A centimeter more and she's been dead.

Glancing up Ahsoka saw a Separatist landingcraft, it was coming in for a landing outside the palace grounds.

_Oh, crap._

She should have known the Separatists was involved in this coup. Then perhaps Anakin wouldn't have her ass for acting in a civil war that wasn't there business.

Ahsoka decapitated a man who charged her with a sword.

"Ahsoka, we're not going to be able to hold against an entire Battalion of droids adding to the mass", Rex told her.

"Don't be too sure of that Rex", Ahsoka said. "We got a chance".

She sounded positive and cheerful. Rex wondered, was that confidence or arrogance over her skill that she's gotten from the General? The second was dangerous and might get her killed.

The ramp to the landingcraft opened and battle droids marched out in neat lines. What happened next surprised Ahsoka. She didn't expect it at all.

The droids opened fire at the mercenaries and Noble Guards rear. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed when a red lightsaber started slashing through the the enemy lines.

As the battle ended Dooku deactivated his lightsaber and walked up to Ahsoka and the Praetorians. Ahsoka deactivated hers and narrowed her eyes on the Count. Rex came up on her side. He had his twin blasters put away but his hands was ready to draw them quickly.

Eron and Kael came out from the palace.

"My thanks count Dooku", Kael shook his hand.

"None needed Jarl", Dooku replied with his lips curved into a slight expression, suspiciously looking like a smile.

Ahsoka gathered smiling wasn't something he did often because it looked strange.

"It was a pleasure to assist", Dooku continued.

"I assume sense you're here the Noble Guards at the Parliament building, my lord", Eron assumed.

"My first priority", Dooku nodded.

The parliament building in the capital had no strategic purpose sense all decisions in made in the palace, but it is a structure of power. It have been important for hundreds of years for the Court and nobles to control the building in wars and civil wars. Although Rae don't care a bit about the old building.

A Praetorian came running.

He saluted to Eron and Jarl Kael.

"Sir, we have arrested the noble responsible for this coup attempt. All noble guard and mercenary forces have been crushed", he informed.

"Who was it"? Kael asked. "Lady Catharine"?

"No Jarl, lord Hedwig, sir".

Eron raised his eyebrows under his helmet.

He didn't expect the lord to make a plea for power in this manner.

"How is her highness"? Dooku asked.

"Safe", Eron replied. "She have just awoken from her illness too".

Ahsoka sighed in relief.

Ahsoka wouldn't mind cutting down Dooku on any battlefield but sense this was neutral ground she couldn't just cut him down. Plus, they were both here for the same reason.


	13. Chapter 13 Aftermath

Clone Wars Reign Chapter 13 Aftermath

* * *

><p>Rae sat in a bed with a heavy cough. Two maids was standing at her side in case she needed anything at all. Rae looked around and noticed she was in the bunker. Her legs shook as she tried to stand up. Rae could barely stand by herself. The two maids grabbed her and assisted her. Kael entered the room.<p>

"Your grace", he bowed.

"Kael, what's going on"? She asked. "Why am I in here"?

"I'm afraid a noble tried to take power in a coup your grace", Kael explained. "It has been put down".

Rae's eyes narrowed.

"Who"? She demanded.

Kael hesitated.

"Lord Hedwig", Cameron said.

He just came into the room and heard the question.

"He have been locked up in the palace cells", Cameron continued. "Jedi master Tano and Count Dooku assisted greatly in cleaning it up. Dooku provided most support. Everyone involved have been arrested. Including the Council members that supported him".

"Well done", Rae congratulated them.

Cameron saluted in a straight position.

"But what council"?

"It was established as you were ill and unable to rule", Kael explained. "Your mothers and Hedwig put it together. However I made lady Keyla the regent with General Salazar as her adviser".

"Auntie! Auntie"! Keyla run into the room and hugged her tightly. "Auntie".

She snugged her face into her. Rae hugged her back and bent down to bring Keyla in for a big hug. Rae noticed Keyla's face was wet. She had been crying recently.

"What's the matter sweetheart"? Rae asked concerned and worried.

She held her shoulders and wiped tears from her right cheek. Keyla was sobbing louder.

"…She's dead", Keyla started crying.

She throw herself at Rae and throw her arms around her. Rae had frozen.

_Dead? Who's died?_

The room was dark and empty except an open coffin that stood in the middle of the room. The door was closed and Rae was the only person in the room. She's half sitting over the open coffin. She is crying out loudly while holding her daughter's body as tightly to her as possible. Tears is running down her face and onto Maya.

She cried uncontrollably and her body was shaking as she hugged her tighter and tighter. A creature made its way through the door. It had black fur and walked on all four. It had red eyes and large white teeth able to rip a person apart with ease. It resembled a wolf, except the furs color and size. It was almost as tall as Rae was. The creature slowly approached Rae's crying form.

The creature was a Worgon, a creature found on Carthage Prime. They are one of the most dangerous predators. The creature was named Milo and he was a pet to Rae. He have been with her sister lately but was sent back as things started going downward.

Milo softly rubbed his large head against Rae's side in a fain attempt to cheer her up. Intelligent enough to know the reason for her sadness he also feels that his attempts to cheer Rae up is pointless, though he tried anyway to give some comfort.

Feeling his presence Rae reached out and laid an army around him. She buried her face in his black fur. Milo laid down.

Outside the closed doors the Praetorians feel heartbroken. Firstly because they hear her grace cry and can do nothing.

Secondly because they have failed. The princess is gone and it was their job to protect her. They have failed in the worst possible way.

Rae raises her head from Milo's fur. Her cheeks is wet of tears.

She carefully placed Maya's little body back in the coffin.

"Guard"! She yelled.

The doors open and two Praetorians stand in the doorway.

"Your majesty", the said in unison.

"Where is Eron"? Rae asked harsh.

"I-I don't know your grace", one of them reply.

"Find him"! Rae screamed at them. "Now"!

They saluted and left immediately.

The door closed and Rae buried her head in Milo's fur and hugged him tightly.

Colonel Eron made his way there as quickly as possible.

He stood to attention after entering the chamber. Rae looked up from Milo and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I came as quickly as I could, my queen", Eron explained.

Rae nodded. She turned away and looked at the coffin.

"Who"? She demanded.

"I young female servant overheard your mother speaking about it with General Mino. She tried to stop it but wasn't quick enough", Eron spoke. "She would like to speak to you later".

"Execute them", Rae said coldly.

Eron looked at her.

"Who, my queen"? He asked.

"Those who murdered my daughter", Rae said harsh. She clenched her fists.

"It will take some time to interrogate the necessary people to find out how is involved and those who were not", Eron stated.

"Did I say interrogate"? Rae asked.

Her back was still turned to him.

"No my queen", Eron said. "But I just assumed"…

"Kill them… every one of them", Rae sneered venomously.

"Everyone"? He asked.

Rae turned around. Her expression was fury and anger.

"Hedwig's supporters, my mothers, the Council"! She screamed at him. "All of them"!

Eron snapped to attention and saluted.


	14. Chapter 14 Terrorized

**In the last part Rae took the decision that will change the Ranni Empire… and her forever. The order is carried out brutally.**

* * *

><p>Clone Wars Reign Chapter 14 Terrorized<p>

A military transport vehicle stopped outsid

* * *

><p>e a large mansion and two dozen Praetorians rushed out and walked up to the gate. Three noble guard stood on the gates other side.<p>

"What is your business here"? One of them asked courtly.

"Open it", a sergeant snapped. "Orders of the Queen"!

Immediately the gate was opened.

The Praetorians marched inside and forced their way inside the mansion itself.

In the living room Jarl Mino was entertaining four noble guests.

"Jarl", a male aid run into the room.

"What is it"? Mino asked, chuckling after something someone had said.

The next moment the doors smashed opened and a group of Praetorians marched in. Mino stood up, as did his guests.

"What is the meaning of"… Mino demanded.

"On orders of the Queen you are under arrest for crimes against the state and crown", an officer spoke.

One of the guests raised his hands calmly.

"Relax, okay? I am sure this is a misunderstanding", he turned to Mino. "My friend. I shall have my best lawyers at your disposal".

Mino nodded thankful.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken", the officer said.

The guards raised their blaster rifles.

"With the authority invested in my by her royal highness, I hereby sentences you to death".

Seven rifles was fired and Mino's body collapsed to the floor as blood ran on the carpet. The guests gasped in horror and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>The Royal Palace<strong>

Kael was hit across the face with a blaster rifle. As he fell to the floor two Praetorians dragged him away. Eron had made the decision not to execute Jarl Kael. He knew he was a friend of her majesty and decided to simply imprison him until further notice. At least until her highness was calmer and more rational before he would bring Kael's fate up. He didn't want her to execute him in simple rage and regret it afterwards.

The next time Kael opened his eyes was laid in a cell in simply white rags and not hit nobility clothes. General Salazar was a member of the Regency Council but Eron wasn't dumb enough to even consider arresting him or anything like that. He was the queen's cousin and you didn't need to be a genius to know that Rae wouldn't want him dead.

Lady Julia ran through the palace hallways. She was terrified and Praetorian Guards was chasing her. It wasn't easy to run in a dress. A bolt passed by her head.

_Oh, my god! There are trying to kill me!_

When she rounded a corner she stepped on her dress and fell forward. Realizing they would be right behind her she tried to drag herself up until she saw a pair of feet in front of her.

Julia glanced up and saw Rae and two guards behind her. And Milo, the Worgon walked beside her. He growled at her. Julia kneeled and clenched her hands together.

"Oh, please your majesty, spare me please", she begged.

Julia heard the guards stop behind her.

"Excuse our intrusion your grace", they bowed.

They reached out to pull Julia up and drag her away. Without a doubt to execute her somewhere else.

"Please, I have always been loyal to you"! Julia begged with tears in her eyes. She had never been this scared before in her young life. "Please, I beg of you. Please my Queen! Please I beg for your mercy"!

She felt the praetorians grab her shoulders. They pulled her to her feet.

Rae raised her hand and they snapped to attention and let Julia go. Julia looked at Rae.

"Leave her", Rae ordered.

Julia fell to her knees before her.

"Thank you my queen. Thank you, thank you", Julia ranted. "Thank you, thank you".

Lord Modark, lord Vaan and Jarl Van Phenizz had a conversation in the garden when eight Praetorians walked towards them. They walked in a line and suddenly stopped. The three Council member turned to them, but too late. Blaster fire cut them down.

In his cell Hedwig saw two Praetorians enter.

"What's going on", Hedwig demanded. "I demanded to know when my trial will take place".

They took aim on him and pulled the triggers.

The cells was left quiet when almost 90 percent of the men and women imprisoned was executed. The blood ran rivers across the floor.

**Hopefulyl the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
